


Never Stop Running

by hanakin (sangsterstark)



Series: The Trials: A Maze Runner Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Action, Adventure, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Romance, Sex, Suspense, Violence, marlen, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangsterstark/pseuds/hanakin
Summary: "Remember, no matter what happens in the Maze, you never stop running."+When Marlen wakes up in a mysterious walled-in meadow, memories wiped clean, she finds herself struggling to survive in this precarious new world. A world that she doesn't have the tools-or the memory-to even begin to understand.And then the first boy arrives, and things begin to change.As the years pass, a new young man finds himself in the Glade with Marlen every month. The Gladers settle into their lives at the center of the perilous Maze that surrounds them, and Marlen watches out for them all, keeping things in order with the help of Newt, Gally, Minho, and Alby.Then, a Greenie comes up in the Box that isn't like the others, and he gets himself into trouble. But with his help, Marlen might just solve the Maze once and for all, and get the people she loves out of their prison.





	Never Stop Running

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! So, this is the first time I'm publishing on AO3. If you want, you can also read my works at wattpad.com/ivythreepio. In this series, I've mixed elements from the books, movies, as well as things of my own creation. I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> And remember. . . 
> 
> WICKED is good.

Marlen sucked in a breath, lungs heaving as she rolled onto her back. The grass was scratchy and warm against her skin, bright sky glaring down at her from above. She squinted, letting her eyes focus. When she finally sat up, she was able to take in her surroundings more efficiently. Marlen was surrounded by massive, towering walls made of the a dark gray stone. Each wall was split down the middle with wide openings that led to a mysterious area beyond.

Trees. A forest. An old structure in the corner. The sound of animals in the distance. She turned around to find the source of the sound, to see a barn not far from where she sat in the grass.

She could remember the animals each sound belonged to. She knew what types of trees surrounded her. But the only personal thing about herself she could recall was her name.

Alone, with only the animals to hear her, Marlen shouted, "What the fuck?"


End file.
